Draco and Ginny: The Forbidden Love Song
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: They fell in love so young; yet it was publicly forbidden. Will they overcome the obstacles of their families, or secretly love each other forever? Ginny/Draco oneshot. Songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Love Song" *complete*


_Author's Note: I did not write the song 'Love Song' Taylor Swift has full credit. I just wrote the story that is in the song. I've had the idea in my head since I first heard her new song. I hope you enjoy it. Also the lyrics to the song are in Italics and Bold. The story takes place after Ginny completes her Hogwarts years. It has spoilers from the fourth book and the second book. If you haven't read them then don't read the story. The Famous J.K. Rowling has credits for the Harry Potter characters and places. _

_**Draco and Ginny: The Forbidden Love Song**_

Ginny sighed as her imagination toyed with her thoughts. She desperately wanted to see him again but didn't know how to reach him and wasn't sure if her owl would get to him in time. Her mind came upon the first time she saw him and knew she loved him.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

_Flashback: _

_The Yule Ball was in full swing. Ginny had hoped that he would ask her out when Draco didn't she said yes to Neville Longbottom to forget her pain. Ginny waits at the top of the steps in the Great Hall to see Neville. She looks around and sees everyone being as happy as they can wait to find their partners before they go into the ball._

_**See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know**_

_Ginny saw a flash of blonde hair make its way to the top of the steps. He sees her and stops to say hello. _

"_Hello Ginny." She breathed in holding in her excitement. Oh she had dreamed of this for so long. She wanted to say so many things but didn't know where to start._

_End Flashback:_

Ginny's mind went further back than the Yull Ball and thought of when her father and Draco's father got into a fight in Flourish and Blotts. Before the fight began Ginny's father came up to Draco and spoke to Draco.

_Flashback:_

"_I saw the way you were looking at my Ginny. She's young and doesn't need someone like you to influence her. I'm forbidding you to ever see her. I will have my ways of watching you so don't try anything tricky." Mr. Weasley said. At that moment Draco's father came flying out of nowhere and started fighting with Mr. Weasley. Little did Mr. Weasley know that Ginny was on the steps of Flourish and Blotts and started crying because she heard everything her father had told Draco. _

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_Draco stared at the fight for a moment and looked back at Ginny sitting on the steps crying. He thought of going to her and comforting her but knew that he couldn't. She looked up and saw him staring at her. _

"_Draco, Oh please don't go."_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_Draco went up to her and handed her a note, and then left the store following the dad's fighting. Ginny opened it and read it. _

'_Dearest Ginny, _

_Meet me in the Garden behind Gringotts Bank at noon. Hurry._

_Your Romeo.'_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know**_

_**So close your eyes  
**_

_Ginny folded the note and put it in her pocket. She looked up to locate her family.__ When she noticed that they weren't Ginny ran as fast as she could to the garden._

_**Let's keep this down for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_She saw him standing in the quiet Garden alone. __He greeted her with a warm embrace, holding her tight to him. They enjoyed the closeness of each other's bodies and how it felt like pure bliss.__ The huge clock on Gringotts Bank chimed stealing their moment. Draco let go of Ginny quickly and started to go. _

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_Ginny begged him to stay. _

"_You'll get caught. Your father forbids me to see you but I had to see you one last time." Ginny started to cry as she watched him leave._

_End Flashback_

_**Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of looseness  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, **_

Years passed since their last meeting. Ginny saw him throughout the school years but he never came to her again. So to bury the pain she started dating other people then dumped them because they were nothing compared to him._**  
**_  
_**I got time to waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said**_

Ginny walked around Diagon Alley not really caring where she was going. Her thoughts 

no longer bothered her of him. She had cried so many tears she thought she had used them all up. She ran into someone without even caring. She looked up and saw a man standing there with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Draco."

"Ginny, I've been looking for you."

"So have I." Ginny knew that in her heart she still had feelings for him and he for her.

"I've been dating other people and none of them filled the empty hole in my heart the way you filled it. But no one came close."

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

Draco kissed her then pulled out a little black box. He dropped to the ground on one knee.

_**And said**_

"Marry me Ginny."_**  
**_  
_**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all the reason for  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Tears of joy spilled out of her eyes. Ginny wondered if this would ever happen. She asked him how he got her father to say yes to them getting married.

"I told him how I felt and he wants you to be happy. He gave us his blessing." He placed the ring half way on her finger.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

"Yes Draco I will marry you."

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Draco placed the ring on the rest of her finger, stood up and kissed her lips.

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you **_

They stood there holding each other not wanting to let go with no worries on the outskirts of Diagon Alley as happy as they could be.

_Author's note: That's all. Short and sweet. Tell me what you think. If you're a fan of my story Nights, I promise to have the third chapter up soon._


End file.
